The Scarf
by lafantome574
Summary: What happens when a certain scarf has a comeback? A cute short story! Please RR!


Disclaimer: Erik and Christine are not mine, but are owned by Gaston Learoux. I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing them.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction (oops, I mean phan phiction!) so be gentle! Please review!  
  
The boat glided slowly over the water as Erik guided it. Christine sat at the front gazing about as if she wasn't fully aware of where she was. Her eyes appeared to be glazed, and he knew that she was deep in thought, but of what, he knew not. She seemed to have a great decision weighing down on her shoulders. Her left hand fingered a gold ring, which hung on a long gold chain around her neck. Erik's face scrunched as he tried to guess where she had gotten it.  
  
Erik allowed his mind to wander from the subject, knowing that he would not find the answer within himself, and instead concentrated on other aspects of Christine. 'She is beauty,' Erik thought. Her curly brown tresses flowed onto her back and seemed to him like silk. He wondered how her hair smelled and if she left that scent on her pillow. She wore a tasteful white dress with detailed flowers embroidered into it. A red scarf was loosely settled around her neck. The soft breeze that was created by the moving boat gently played with the ends of the fabric. It was old and almost tattered at the edges, so Erik realized that it probably had a lot of sentimental value.  
  
His house at the edge of the underground lake was now mere feet away. "Home sweet home," Erik gently muttered under his breath, knowing that Christine has not heard him. He eased the boat beside the dock that extended from the shore and Christine gazed up at him. He extended his gloved hand and she raised her own to take it. Erik first helped Christine to her feet and then exited the boat. He turned and again aided Christine. He could feel the gentle warmth of her hand, even though his own was gloved, and wondered what it would be like to hold her in his arms.  
  
When she stood on the wooden dock Christine suddenly shivered. Breaking the grasp between them, Christine wrapped her arms around herself. Curiously, it seemed to Erik that there was a breeze coming from the lake. He knew that was impossible, and yet the feeling was unmistakable. Suddenly the wind picked up speed. It grabbed at Christine's red scarf and before she could raise her hands to catch it, the gust had carried it away. She cried out and raised her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise. The breeze made the fabric dance in the air until with one final puff the draft disappeared. Like a leaf falling from a tree, the scarf descended onto the lake.  
  
Erik removed his eyes from the strange site and glanced at Christine. Although she was trying to hide it, she was obviously upset. Tears had begun to appear at the corners of her eyes and she reached up with her right hand to wipe them away as her left one started to play with the ring again.  
  
Erik's gaze shifted from the troubled Christine to the lake where a square of red could still be seen floating. He sighed under his breath and began to run down the dock. Christine's eyes widened in surprise as he reached the end and dove into the icy water.  
  
"Erik!" she cried with a feeling of terror present in her tone. She sprinted to the end of the dock where she watched him swim away from her. With his strong arms he quickly reached the scarf and hurried back to his angel.  
  
She was waiting for him as he slowly emerged from the water and walked up the shore. With a slight smile he held out her now dripping scarf and said, "I think you lost this."  
  
"You could have used the boat," Christine said, feigning anger.  
  
"I know," he stated simply in reply.  
  
After a pause she exclaimed, "Oh Erik! You're soaking wet," and then she took the scarf from him with a laugh. Erik noticed that her eyes seemed once again sunny and bright, like the Christine that he was used to. Their eyes met and she smiled at him and then began to blush slightly. "Let's go inside so you can change into some dry clothes."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his and slowly led him towards the house. Erik opened the door as Christine released the hold on his arm. She stopped and glanced at Erik. "Go get dry, I'll be right back. There's something I must do," she said. Erik was confused by this, but didn't want to break the happiness he saw in her eyes by questioning her. He entered his humble abode, but left the door open for when Christine decided to return.  
  
She gazed back over her shoulder to make sure that Erik was gone and then walked to the end of the dock. She removed the gold chain that was around her neck and gazed at the ring. Her face became serious as she lifted it to her lips and kissed it. "Goodbye," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek, "I have made my decision." With all her might she flung the object into the lake and turned back towards Erik's home. A golden light glowed from inside where Erik had left the door open. Christine entered the house and then turned around to glance back at the lake. She looked at the soaking scarf in her hands and a smile broke out on her face. Christine closed the door as Erik came up behind her. He too was smiling. 


End file.
